1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coatings comprising albumin for medical devices, particularly stents, for treatment of coronary artery disease and peripheral artery disease.
2. Description of the State of the Art
This invention relates to the field of implantable medical devices (IMDs), more particularly to implantable medical devices having a coating comprising albumin, and optionally, also comprising drug(s) which can be released at a target site in a patient's body, and still more particularly to method of forming coatings on medical devices.